Quelques éclats de verre
by crapule
Summary: Extrait: Severus s'en foutait. Ce n'était rien. Juste quelques éclats de verre...


**Disclaimer:** Mon Severus adoré appartient malheureusement à J.K.R

**Note de l'auteur:** Un petit One-Shot pas très joyeux pour la fête des pères...

* * *

_Quelques éclats de verre_

Severus accélérait le pas. A cette heure ci les rues n'étaient pas vraiment sûres.

C'était l'une de ces banlieues pauvres : Grise et sinistre.

Un peu comme si, par sa morosité, elle voulait faire écho au désespoir et à l'accablement apparent et perpétuel de ses habitants.

Les rues étaient sales. Le sol goudronné, noirâtre et irrégulier. Les murs des maisons et quelques commerces épars, à l'origine crayeux, avaient été rendus ternes et cendrés par la poussière et la saleté.

Severus n'aimait pas l'aspect morne de ces bicoques miteuses qui s'alignaient et l'atmosphère misérable qui en découlait.

Il y avait toujours quelques hommes qui parlaient –voir braillaient- un peu trop fort en sortant du bistrot minable de la rue des Lilas, toujours quelques femmes mal fagotées et vulgairement fardées qui cancanaient joyeusement, s'échangeant les derniers ragots aux coins des allées, toujours quelques gosses à l'allure négligée jouant bruyamment au milieu des chemins…

Severus n'aimait pas tous ces gens pauvres qui, sous prétexte que lui et sa famille étaient jute un peu plus nécessiteux qu'eux et que ses vêtements paraissaient en conséquence encore plus usagés et ridicules que les leurs, se permettaient de le toiser d'un air dédaigneux, ricanant parfois à son passage.

Severus aimait encore moins toutes ces personnes qui, lorsqu'il passait dans les quartiers plus aisés pour se rendre à l'école, le dévisageait, soit avec une désapprobation à peine dissimulée –comme s'il avait fait exprès d'être pauvre !- ou au contraire une compassion exagérée, quasiment vomitive, qui lui donnait souvent envie de hurler. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur dégoût. Encore moins de leur pathétique pitié.

Severus n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens et ils le lui rendaient bien. Franchement.

Les gens de son quartier étaient des gens simples, quelconques, semblables par bien des aspects à leurs congénères vivant dans les beaux quartiers, si l'on passait outre la poignante impression de misère qu'ils trainaient immuablement.

Oui. C'était une banlieue, somme toute, assez banale. Une banlieue pauvre.

Une banlieue bien ordinaire pour une pauvreté qui l'était tout autant.

La seule chose sortant quelque peu de la morne normalité du quartier à cet instant, c'était lui, l'étrange garçonnet qui marchait rapidement, traversant les ruelles mal famés, habillé de frusques si grandes et dépareillées que ça en était grotesque, une expression sérieuse figée sur son visage.

C'était dans ce décor misérable et maussade qu'évoluait et vivait quotidiennement Severus.

Severus Snape.

Severus avait six ans –bientôt sept- et se hâtait actuellement au coin de l'allée du Rouet, resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur le précieux paquet qu'il transportait.

Severus n'était pas beau. Tout du moins pas de la façon pleine de candeur qu'on pouvait trouver chez la plupart des gamins. Il n'avait pas de joues rouges pour témoigner de sa bonne santé, ni de mignonnes fossettes pour égayer son visage, ni de boucles blondes, ni des yeux brillants de joie ou d'excitation, et encore moins de sourire malicieux flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il avait un teint pâle, très pâle, d'une pâleur presque maladive, un nez un peu trop long, des cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui tombaient sur ses épaules et contrastaient excessivement avec la couleur blanchâtre de sa peau, ses yeux étaient intrigants : une paire de fascinants yeux brumeux, presque noirs, qui arborait constamment une expression étrangement douloureuse, et les rares sourires qui étiraient ses lèvres minces paraissaient toujours forcés, crispés ou simplement un peu trop tristes. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge et bien trop maigre.

Non, Severus Snape n'était pas beau et il le savait pertinemment. Et au fond il s'en foutait pas mal. Vraiment.

En vérité, Severus ressemblait énormément à son père, et c'était certainement pour cela, songeait t'il parfois avec ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à précisément définir mais qui se révélait être de l'amertume, que sa mère le méprisait avec autant de passion.

Oui, sa mère le méprisait.

Elle le lui avait d'ailleurs clairement signifié l'année précédente.

« Tu me dégoûtes.»

Ça ne l'avait pas tellement étonné. Au fond, il le savait déjà.

C'était juste comme une implacable évidence qu'elle avait tenu à lui assener.

Il le savait déjà. Mais, sur le coup, ça avait tout de même fait un peu mal. Juste un peu.

Maintenant, il s'en foutait. Totalement.

Lui, il le trouvait stupide son mépris. Il n'avait pas demandé à venir au monde, et il avait encore moins souhaité le faire avec des traits si proches de ceux de son père. Non, il n'avait rien demandé.

A personne. Réellement.

De son côté son père le haïssait. Littéralement. Littéralement et profondément.

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit ou montré d'une quelconque manière, cependant Severus le sentait bien. Dans cette froide indifférence qu'il lui témoignait au quotidien. Le voyait bien. Dans chacun des regards qu'il lui adressait.

Son père lui le détestait parce qu'il était comme sa mère. Étonnant, non ?

Oui, Severus était bien comme sa mère.

Comme sa mère : un sorcier.

Et lui, il la trouvait injuste sa haine. Injuste et rageante. Et, à nouveau, il avait envie de crier que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il n'avait rien demandé.

Rien demandé.

Mais il s'en foutait. Complètement.

Severus continuait de progresser rapidement dans le dédale de rues, se rapprochant inexorablement de l'Impasse.

Aujourd'hui c'était la fête des pères. L'institutrice avait longuement et lourdement insisté pour qu'il prépare un cadeau pour le sien. Agacée et à court d'arguments la vieille femme habituellement souriante l'avait accusé d'être un ingrat qui ne voulait pas se fatiguer, même en sachant que ses efforts feraient plaisir à ses parents.

Et, alors qu'il allait une nouvelle fois l'envoyer paître, il s'était brusquement tut. Une étrange sensation de malaise se logeant inconfortablement dans sa poitrine, comprimant douloureusement son cœur.

Il frissonna.

Et si finalement il avait eu tort.

S'il avait eu tort tout ce temps.

Si, finalement, le ressentiment de ses parents à son égard était bel et bien dû à sa propre attitude ?

Peut-être qu'il était celui qui s'était trompé.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment essayé. Essayé d'être aimé.

Peut-être que s'il faisait de son mieux tout s'arrangerait.

Peut-être…

Alors, Severus avait fait quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui.

Parce qu'il n'avait que six ans et était, comme n'importe quel enfant de cet âge, encore bourré d'illusions. Parce que, peu importe combien de fois il l'affirmait, il ne s'en foutait pas tant que ça.

Parce qu'être seul faisait mal, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas être seul toute sa vie.

Parce que, si même ses parents ne parvenaient pas à l'aimer… qui le pourrait ?

Des parents devraient, forcément, aimer leur enfant.

Non ?

Alors Severus l'avait fait. Il avait espéré. Juste un peu.

Et sous l'air mi-attendri, mi-exaspéré et satisfait de son institutrice, il avait entamé avec soin la conception de son présent.

Severus arrivait maintenant au niveau d'une bicoque à l'apparence particulièrement minable, située tout au fond de l'Impasse du Tisseur, la dernière maison de l'Impasse.

La masure miteuse avait ses murs peints dans une couleur indéfinissable qui avait un jour lointain, peut être, dû être qualifiée de blanche, semblait prête à s'écrouler à tout moment et était, sans conteste possible, l'une des habitations les plus piteuses des environs.

Ça y était. Il était de retour chez lui.

La porte n'était jamais fermée à clef.

Severus la poussa doucement et pénétra silencieusement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Il veilla à ne pas se faire repérer par sa mère ou son père et se glissa en catimini à l'étage, commençant à consciencieusement à fouiller la vieille malle du grenier.

Après quelques minutes à batailler avec les araignées et le brick à brac environnant, il retira un objet du coffre, un léger sourire victorieux s'esquissant sur ses fines lèvres.

C'était parfait.

Il sortit son cadeau de son emballage sommaire, fit quelques arrangements avec l'objet qu'il venait de dénicher et observa le tout d'un air plutôt satisfait.

Assez nerveux, il se dirigea en tremblant un peu vers le salon, tenant fermement le présent derrière son dos.

Ça allait certainement lui plaire.

Et comme ça il l'aimerait…

Et alors sa mère arrêterait certainement de le mépriser.

Ça allait marcher. Ça le devait.

Et puis si ça ne marchait pas tant pis.

Après tout, il s'en foutait.

Son père était installé dans le canapé, l'air légèrement hagard, une bouteille –comme trop souvent- posée à ses côtés.

Il fixa son fils de son regard perçant et celui-ci sentit son angoisse augmenter encore d'avantage.

Severus prit une inspiration et s'approcha brusquement de son père.

« Papa… » Commença t-il doucement.

Il butta dans la bouteille de Whisky et celle-ci se brisa avec un bruit sourd.

Severus, mortifié, allait relever la tête lorsqu'il fut soudainement cueilli par une brusque gifle, et projeté au sol par seconde, bien plus violente.

Il releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux si semblables de son père. Ils étaient emplis de fureur.

Severus trembla encore tandis que Tobias Snape s'en allait en de grandes enjambées chancelantes, un air colérique plaqué sur son visage.

Severus se remit sur pieds lentement et remarqua que la vitre du cadre s'était brisée pendant sa chute.

Le cadre dont il avait peint les bords en une belle couleur émeraude striée de décorations argentées et dans lequel il avait inséré l'une des rares photographies le représentant avec ses parents.

Quelques larmes silencieuses se mêlèrent au liquide ambré répandu sur le parquet.

Les morceaux de la vitre se confondaient avec ceux de la bouteille.

Severus commença à les ramasser.

Ça allait.

Il s'en foutait.

Ce n'était rien.

...

Juste quelques éclats de verre.

Severus monta les escaliers, presque mécaniquement, rejoint sa chambre et s'étendit sur le lit, détaillant longuement le plafond jauni.

Très longuement.

Il se sentait étrangement vide.

Lorsqu'il se décida à finalement se relever, le soleil était déjà coucher.

Il se rapprocha de la lucarne donnant sur la rue, ouvrit son battant et se pencha un peu.

La nuit était belle.

Les nuits semblaient toujours plus belles à Severus.

La lune et les quelques réverbères fonctionnels englobaient le quartier d'une faible mais douce lumière, créant ici et là d'étonnants jeux d'ombres.

Avec pour seul témoin les lumières de la nuit, Severus pleura.

Encore.

Un peu… beaucoup.

Une toute dernière fois.

Severus se sentait mal. Severus se sentait seul.

Se sentait comme la vitre et la bouteille.

Brisé.

Alors il fit un souhait. Un seul.

Qu'un jour quelqu'un le répare.

Qu'un jour quelqu'un l'aime simplement assez pour vouloir le réparer. Que quelqu'un l'aime.

Ce que Severus ne savait pas c'est qu'il allait réellement être exaucé ce souhait.

Mais que pour cela il lui faudrait patienter un peu plus de trente ans.

Et que son sauveur aurait des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et de grands yeux bien trop verts.

* * *

**Remarque:** Voilà, voilà, un petit One-shot qui, à la base, était destiné à être totalement non slash... mais bon, qui a un chouya dérivé sur la fin ^_^"

La dérive est assez logique, honnêtement, je vois cette histoire comme un sorte de prologue de _"Ne dis pas que je n'ai pas essayé", _donc... forcément :P

Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Review ? *sourire quémandeur et yeux de chien battu*


End file.
